The present invention relates to an elastic member of a semiconductive polymer and OA equipment using the elastic member. In particular, the present invention relates to an elastic member of a semiconductive polymer to be used at least a part of constituting members of OA (Office Automation) equipment such as a developing roll, a charging roll, a transfer roll, a toner supply roll, a discharging roll, a sheet feed roll, a cleaning roll, a developing blade, a charging blade, a cleaning blade and a transfer belt, and an OA equipment using the elastic member.